Systems and devices currently exist for the treatment of tissue, such as wound tissue and skin tissue. Some current tissue treatment systems require the use of an adhesive drape to secure all or a portion of the tissue treatment system to a tissue site. For example, an adhesive drape can be used to secure a gauze portion of a bandage to a wound site by adhering to the skin or other tissue surrounding the wound.
However, when using drapes in current treatment systems, the act of removing the drape can result in pain or discomfort to the patient. This pain or discomfort can be due to continued adhesion between the drape and the tissue site, including the surrounding skin, at the time at which the drape is removed, thereby resulting in stress being applied to the skin or other tissue at the tissue site. This problem is compounded when the tissue site upon which the drape is adhered is friable or fragile. In this circumstance, the removal of current drape can result in damage to the tissue site.
In some instances, a drape adhesive that is more adherent can be desirable during some treatment types in which high shear, high fluid, or high moisture is present at the tissue site. However, such drape adhesive can also lead to patient discomfort when the drape is removed. Thus, a need exists for a drape that secures all or a portion of a tissue treatment system to the tissue site, yet causes less pain and discomfort to a patient when the drape is removed. This need also exists when a drape securing a portion of a reduced pressure treatment system, such as a dressing or manifold, needs to be removed.